lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maidhion
Maidhion was the fourth son of Vaeril and Caladwen, born in TA 325 in Ailinosto. He had a twin brother called Maldor. Maidhion served in Ailinosto's armies until being taken away to Mordor. After the destruction of Ailinosto and the arrival of Noldors in Mirkwood, Maidhion enaged himself in armies of Mirkwood with his brother until sailing west in FO 121. Biography Early years Maidhion was born during the cold winter of TA 325 in Ailinosto, during a ceremony. He is the first born twin of Vaeril and Caladwen, born some time earlier before his brother Maldor. Because of his father's past, Maidhion and Maldor were placed on an equal state and both received a very strict education from him. However, during his childhood in Ailinosto, Maidhion was fully protected, staying in the capital, hidden by his parents. Valaina took care of them because of their parents missingness. He learnt how to read and write by Valaina and spent a short time with Vehiron and Maethoriel. Maidhion and Maldor, in TA 350, were both sent to Mirkwood to have a military service. During this time, both of them were raised by Thranduil as his own children because of their young age. Military Service in Mirkwood During his military service, Maidhion magnifested interests in heavy weapons. He tried to fight with axes and claymores, sometimes injuring his headmasters or even himself. Maidhion worked on his techniques to developp a strong dexterity in front of his brother. Maidhion discovered that he was not strong enough for achery and asked Legolas to help him to manipulate a bown, thing his twin brother knew perfectly. Maidhion grew up very fast, becoming one of the most powerfull soldiers of Mirkwood and even tried to seduce Luthien, Thranduil's youngest child. However, Luthien told him that she was found on his brother Vehiron, which made Maidhion be jealous of him and trying to be the same. Maidhion forced himself to fight with spears and elvish swords without success. In TA 385, Maidhion choosed to developp his magic skills and discovered his ability to manipulate earth and wind. His uncontrolable powers forced Thranduil to interrput his military service to teach him for months how to manipulate his powers. Maidhion discovered the ability to control fire. At this time, Luthien magnifested some interrests in him because of his powers. She liked to watch him during his training, to controll his powers, but she was still found in Vehiron. Maidhion started to get distracted from Luthien and concentrated himself on his training. In TA 400, both Maidhion and Maldor head back to Ailinosto. Maidhion and Maldor became closer to their sisters all along their time together. Maidhion confessed his pain to Vehiron and jealousy toward him, Vehiron sweetly answered that he wont be able to love Luthien because she did not symbolize the love for him. Vehiron was found in another woman from Ailinosto, gently refusing to be with Luthien. Peacefull years During a very peacefull time, Maidhion trained himself to manipulate the water under Maethoriel's supervision. He liked to spend his time training himself to controll his powers while his brothers worked harder with weapons. Maidhion and Maldor were very close to each other, unable to get separated. Maidhion considered Maldor like his rival and tried to be stronger than him. However, their same physicall composition made them be equal in each things they do. Maidhion was well considered among elves, who were saying that he was very kind toward people he didn't even know. With his twin brother, they were always praised by women to marry them, but were sweetly refusing any offers because they didn't consider themselves like to be old enough to take decisions like Valaina did. Maidhion discoverd Thranduils anger against Ñoldors and tried to convince his father to interrupt the possible wedding between Maethoriel and Legolas, which was refused. , Maidhion, Maldor, Vehiron and Maethoriel during the years of peace.]] The royal family was invited several times in Mirkwood to assist to the Feast of Starlight. Legolas confessed Maidhion that Thranduil grew a strong anger toward Ñoldors but not on their side, but on Galadriel's one. Maidhion urges to tell everything to Maldor but is stopped by his father who simply told him to tell nothing to Galadriel and Celeborn. Maidhion liked to spend time with Valaina who taught him several arts by telling him stories about things which happenned before his birth. Vehiron taught him how to manipulate a bow and become very close to him even with his younger brother's jealousy toward him. After the birth of Manwë, he liked to spend time away from the castle alone. But the begenning of the conflict in his country forced him to head back to Ailinosto to engage himself in the war of the Lanthir Auth. Lanthir Auth At the war of Waterfalls, Maidhion was holding a lieutnant position next to Maldor in Vehiron's elite. He was placed on the second line, commanding a small bench of elves on the way to Dargolad. This was the first time when Maidhion used his powers against orcs coming from Mordor, with a total control on them. He tried to not get separated from his brother who was severely injured on the waist. Maidhion tried to rescue him several times, barely able to see Valaina's death in Emyn Muil. Maidhion carried Maldor away to protect him, but was captured and thrown in an iron cage by orcs with another bench of survivors on their way to Mordor. As Vehiron was caught, Maidhion understood that the time of Ailinosto was over, telling his brother everything he saw on the battlefield. Later on, as they arrived in the jails, Maethoriel was thrown on them. After being tortured for long days. Captivity Because of his sister health, Maidhion asked several times to see Sauron. Vehiron will choosed to give his health to save his sister and lead his brothers and sister to the great halls of his enemy. Maidhion was injured on the back, while Maldor is run over by Sauron who broke his back. Maethoriel cured them both to protect her family in front of Sauron who started to kill every elf he saw too close to his possible future wife. Maidhion was very carefull and tried to cure every elves injured by Sauron, counting them each year. As Maethoriel adopted Valadhiel, Maidhion choosed to help her to carry her new rule toward a child. Later on, Valadhiel was killed. Maidhion supported his sister pain by sweetly telling her that everything is alright. At this time, he refused to adopt a child, knowing that a similar fate would happen to his own son or daughter. Maldor followed his decision and choosed to do the same, even if the twins were taking care of young children in the jails. As Vehiron adopted Eglerion, Maidhion urged to take car of him as if he was his newphew and educated him with a bench of other children. But when his brother was killed, Maidhion matured a lot a spent more of his time alone. The only light he had was Finris, but the boy wa taken away from them 25 years later. He opposed himself to Maethoriel's betrothal to Sauron by telling her that it won't save anything around them, on the contrary. Maidhion was very tortured by Sauron who liked to injure him to convice his sister to marry him. Men's hair were shortened disgrace them, as well as women's hair. Their bodies were covered by scars of a possible unagreement, children are shaved in front of their parents. As Maethoriel came back from her vision, she urged to cure Maidhion and ordered all survivors to create weapons with what they found in the jails. While his sister used her powers to hide everything from Sauron, Maidhion and Maldor used their powers to manipulate earth and create a path to run away from Mordor easier. During the last fight of Maethoriel and Sauron, Maidhion commanded the half of survivors to escape while Maldor tried to keep the youngest ones safe.The royal family finaly escaped from Mordor after four hundred years of captivity where they lost more than an half of their people. During their trip to Mirkwood, Maidhion crossed Treebeard and asked him for help. All survivors were escorted to Frangorn where some of them got cured, but the biggest part of them didn't because only elvish powers can help them. Treebeard was the one who announced them that Ailinosto was in ruins and that they have nowhere to go anymore. Maldor sent Eglerion to Mirkwood to tell Thranduil about their return as they are on their way to the Woodland Realm. Maidhion choosed to mourn a while in Fangorn about his last land, listening to Treebeard's story about the tragic fate of Ailinosto's inhabitants, the destruction of Nénharda and Audulë. Firstly refusing to tell anything to Maethoriel, Maidhion was convinced by his twin brother to tell her the truth. Life in Mirkwood After his cure and the coronation of his sister as the First High Queen of Ñoldors and Princess of Mirkwood, Maidhion choosed to engage himself in armies to patroll around without having to stay in the realm. He disliked the way Thranduil behaved toward Ñoldors, taking all of their freedom away. Maidhion even tried to convince his sister to refuse Thranduil's power on them, causing Maethoriel to contest the Elvenking's orders most of the time. Maidhion integrated the main wizzards domain in the Woodland Realm by the help of Maldor, where he tried to find a way to escape from the cruel fate his sister lived by the death of Finror. During this time, Maidhion and Luthien grew closer to be more than true friends. Maidhion, madly in love for the Elven Princess, offered her to travel around Middle Earth to show her a bit more how the lands looked. Both traveled to Lothlorien, then to Rohan, to Rivendell and arrived to the gates of the Shire with their brothers and sister. Maidhion made a proposal to Luthien in Mithlond, the lady gently accepted and became the Ñoldor prince's fiancée. Maidhion choosed to follow his sister to the North to assist to the sacrifice in TA 2150. Soon after Finror's resurection, in TA 2245, he got married to Luthien and became the main general of patrolls from the First Elite of Mirkwood. In TA 2360, Luthien gave birth to the twins Thalion and Rilien. Maidhion claimed that he has got something to live for, his proudness is now his family. He held his position for centuries until the events of the Hobbit after the fall of Erebor, where he was forced to quit his fonctions to preserve the royal heritage of Mirkwood. He was opposed to Thranduil's ideas toward Thorin, and informed Maethoriel that Erebor fell because of the Elvenking who refused to defend dwares. It started a strong conflict between Ñoldors living in Mirkwood and Sindars. Later on, Finris informed Maethoriel that Erebor had been destroyed. Maidhion followed his brothers, sister and Legolas to Gundabad, where they tried to defend elvish forces next to Dale. Maidhion was injured by an orc and taken away by Maldor to Rivendell where they choosed to remain for years until the War of the Ring, with their sister, brother and children and newphews. From the War of the Ring to the life in Aman During the War of the Ring, the Royal Family of Ailinosto had to head back to Mirkwood on the order of Thranduil who offered them to command positions next to Dargolad. All of Vaeril's children unified their forces to defend the country until being called back by armies after the fall of Sauron. They were immediatly sent to Minastirith where they assist to Arwen's wedding to Aragorn II Elessar with the royal court of Mirkwood. Maidhion, Maldor and Manwë choosed to remain in Minastirith until the death of Arwen, sailing west in FO 121 with their families. Arriving to Aman, Maidhion and Maldor were immediatly sent to meet their great ancestors. Maidhion was the one who Finarfin saw first, reminding himself Calanon when he was alive. Finarfin found love in him, found something which wasn't a part of his half brother's behaviour when he was alive. In Aman, elves of Ailinosto were recovering their lands and power on the shores next to Lothlorien, living a perfect life they asked for since centuries, even after Celeborn and Thranduil's arrival in Valinor. Trivia Important informations *Nothing really differenciates Maidhion from Maldor except the color of his eyes which are green instead of blue. *The name Haryonhrívë was given to Maidhion since his birth, born during the winter season. It was said that Maidhion was not only the first born, but that snow began to fall as he breathe for the first time. Category:Elves Category:High elves Category:Noldor Category:Teleri